hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
February 13: Heart and Body
'Episode Summary' Yuno awakens to find the alarm clock and herself encased in ice. The ice shatters when Miyako calls to get her out, causing her to fall -- and then actually wakes up, with her face bright red. Once up, she finds that she has missed the alarm and that Miyako really is waiting at the door. The other girls take her temperature and discover that Yuno has a fever. Despite Yuno's delirious insistence that she is alright, they insist that she stay home in bed and rest, each offering various forms of assistance before heading off to school. Ynuo goes back to sleep and dreams that she is in school anyway: the Principal is in a track outfit and is addressing the class about keeping healthy, and she has been assigned to "whiten" a gigantic version of the bust of Brutus from .. Or an Indian with flour. Finding it too cold in her summer uniform, she finds herself asked to change clothes, but all the can find is a princess outfit. At that time, Miyako rushes in between periods to check on her. Finding the sheets and her pajamas soaked with sweat, Miyako swaps out her pajamas for a clean pair -- which does not wake Yuno up. Back in her dream, Yuno goes into a fanciful version of the school boiler room, but finds she can't adjust the theormstat. She then finds herself outsidem where she encounters Yamabuki Jizu, the cake shop having the 100-yen sale from The Singing Shortcake , and Chika (who she avoids). She is awakened by her cellphone, on which Chika sends her a text about Valentine's Day the next day. Sae also texts saying she's getting medicine from Kuwahara -- and Yuno asks her for non-bitter tablets. Meanwhile, Sae and Miyako go to the infirmary to get the medicine, only to find Yoshinoya there, sick and asleep herself, vainly attempting to evade the Principal. After school, the three girls return to a recuperating Yuno with children's cold syrup, juice boxes, and hot rice porridge. While eating, Yuno tells them about her dreams, and Miyako reports that in the real world the Principal had indeed addressed Class 1-A in a very similar manner. She also reported that she had tried to take notes for Yuno, but had trouble staying awake. They begin to have a discussion about Valentine's Day chocolates before Yuno starts nodding off again and they put her back to bed. During the night all three of the other girls visit Yuno's room, with Hiro dropping off fresh cake and Sae her notes from first-year classes. Yuno wakes up in the middle of the night, notices the gifts -- and finds she cannot go back to sleep. 'Episode Quotes' 'Episode Gallery' 'Episode Trivia' * This episode marks the first mention of Chika in the anime. She appears in Yuno's dream, but does not speak. It also marks the first on-screen appearance of Kurahawa. Category:Incomplete Category:Season One Episode